RP A Baby With Me?
by TheGodlessAngelOfDarkness
Summary: This is the steamy story of a night with Aster and his mate Jack. They have three kids already, but the hare wants just one more. Will Jacky be up for the challenge? -WARNING- Yaoi, Mature reading and words. This is your warning


**This story was written by two friends I know on facebook. It was originally a Role Play.  
**

**1.) I own NOTHING to the movie "Rise Of The Guardians."**

**2.) I have been given permission to 'rewrite' the role play and turn it into a story.**

**3.) WARNING: Graphic language and Mature language. Yaoi (Boy-x-Boy :: Pooka-x-Dead Kid)**

* * *

Everything was prefect. Bunny had sent Jack out for the day making up a good excuse to get the boy out of the house. While he was gone the Pooka had ran about making the burrow look as romantic as he could in hopes of wooing the boy. With their three children now old enough to look after themselves without the complete care of their mother, the rabbits instincts where running wild telling him it was time for another baby. Bunny looked over the burrow and ginned. everything was perfect. He hoped.

Jack sighed as he walked back into the burrow. After the Pooka insisted he went out and do something- several times after a lot of questioning from the Winter Spirit- he did what he was suggested, and now he was all snowballed out. The kids now a days knew their battle techniques- he blamed today's video games.

"Bunny, I don't care what you say anymore I'm staying home-" He started to call out into the burrow before he stopped in his tracks and looked around. What had happened here? It was actually clean and...nice...and- were those rose petals on the coffee table? Why wasn't there any toys to step on and awkward humming of a certain Pooka as he painted in his personal office? "Aster...?" He murmured, picking a petal off of the table.

The Pooka's ears twitched hearing the boy enter the burrow, he quietly snuck out of his and Jack's room where he had been adding those extra last minute artistic touches. Walking up behind the boy, he wrapped his arms around Jack's hips as he kissed his neck. "Surprise"

The eternal teen let out a yelp as the familiar arms took him by surprised. He leaned forward just slightly and peeked over his shoulder. Clean house, calm atmosphere, warm welcoming- everything was oddly perfect. The Easter Bunny had to be planning something. "Surprise...?"

"Yeah, the kids aren't here. it's just you and i. So I thought we could maybe do something together." As he said this Aster's hands slowly began roaming Jacks body, as if it was his first time touching the boy and he wanted to discover everything about him.

"Do something together..?" He worried his lip between his teeth, his blue eyes watching the paws roam him carefully. The warm touch made him shiver, curiosity and confusion spun round and round in his mind. "Did you clean the house..?"

Asters paws halted. "Yes, I cleaned the house." The paws began moving once more, sliding lower down the boys body. Stopping at the waist of others pants.

Jack raised a brow and looked over his shoulder once more. Aster was being rather touchy. "Is there something on your mind, Aster?" He rested his hands over the others paws, "You seem like you're trying to impress me or something~"

"That's what I had in mind...and a few other things~" The Pooka's right hand slid lower and cupped the boys groin, hoping that would paint a clear picture of what he wanted. His other hand gently rested on the boys hip. His thumb running back and forth over the Jack's hip bone.

Blue eyes drifted closed, his head leaning back on the others shoulder, "You're bad Bunny...~" He whispered, reaching back to grip gently at the scruff on the back of the others neck, "You know you don't have to impress me to get something, right? Though I do appreciate a clean house.."

"Pooka tradition." Aster stated simply. "When a buck is ready to impregnate a female, they make attempts to impress her so she will carry his kits." He rested his chin on the boys shoulder, green eyes looking over to blue.

Jackson's eyes widened, "W-why haven't you mentioned this to me before?" He turned around in the others grasp, "So you're telling me...that..you want another baby?"

Aster shrugged. "The topic never came up." the Pooka's hands slid down to the boys ass pressing their hips together. "And yes...I would like to start trying for another baby." Aster bright green eyes looked down into Jacks.

"But We've had Fleur and Ash..and Sophie.." He blinked, wondering how the topic couldn't have came up already, but he shook it off and looked down as he thought this all over. "Another baby...is that what you want? Will it make you happy?" The teen looked up at the Pooka.

"It would make me very happy." Aster grinned pressing a kiss to the boys forehead. His paws pressed slightly against Jack's bottom. Pressing their hips together firmly. "What do ya say, mate?"

He let out a small groan at the contact as he thought it over some more, "If it makes you happy," he gave the other a smile, "I guess I'm in.."

Aster grinned and grabbed the boys thighs lifting him up and wrapping the others legs around his waist. Asters hands slid up the Jack's thighs and held him close. One hand moving straight back to his ass and the other stopping the boy from falling backwards.

Jack let out a soft squeal, his arms winding around his neck. "W-whoa..you're really set on this.." He mumbled, locking his ankles around each other, "Are we going to...? Right now...?"

"I was thinking so, yes." the Pooka carried the boy through the burrow and into their room. "I wanna take it slow though. Instead of our usual quick rough fucks." Aster carried Jack across the room, laying him down on the nest. Crawling on top of him, Aster leaned down to press a sweet kiss to the boys lip's.

The teen kissed him back, like he always did, "I think you just want some action, old man," He murmured against the others lips with a playful grin, "If you're not going to do our 'usual quick, rough fuck', what are you going to do? I didn't know you could do anything else..~"

The rabbit laughed and hungrily kissed the boy. His hands reaching down to fumble with the Jack's pants. Quickly undoing the boys fly and pulling his pants down and off. Discarding them to the floor. Aster moved down the others body. Kissing his neck then his shoulder. His hands pushing up his hoodie to run over the cool skin of the Winter Guardian's belly. Aster's kisses moved down and trailed over Jack's chest and down to his stomach. Paw's running over the boy's sides eventually to grip his hips. The Pooka's lips kissing at the base of the others member.

He couldn't help but grin and squirm, "You're going to spoil me, aren't you~?" He cooed, letting out a soft moan at the touch of the others lips. He sat up on his elbows and watched, a soft smile on his lips.

A soft rumbling purr left the Pooka's chest. He gave a teasing lick to the boys member, but he didn't stay there. Aster spread the boys legs and pressed his palms to his ass cheeks and spread them apart pressing. He muzzles against the boys ass. His tongue lapping out over the boys puckered hole.

Jackson groaned, biting down on his lip. This was something Aster rarely did- he loved it. "B-Bunny~" He hummed, involuntarily spreading his legs more to allow his husband access. He watched carefully, reaching down to pet the top of the others head.

Aster's lust filled eyes watched the boy. He pulled away and smiled. "Touch yourself~" After saying this Aster continued to lick at the boys entrance. His thumb moving to push into the boy.

The teen laid back and and sighed, relaxing himself as he trailed a thin hand down his chest. He gripped himself once he reached between his legs, "Yes sir~"

A pleasured groan left Aster as he watched Jack's hand move up and down on himself. Aster could feel himself growing extremely hard. He moved one hand from Jack's ass to pump himself until he was fully erect. He trailed his tongue from the boys hole. Over his balls and up his member before he took it into his mouth.

The sprite let out a gasp, bucking up just slightly into the others mouth as he mewling lightly. He moved his hand away, his eyes squeezed closed tightly. "Mmmm~"

Aster boobed his head, being mindful of his teeth. His hand moving on his own length, making it drool with per-cum. Bunny was determined to make Jack come once before he began with the actual baby making. The Pooka hummed around the others penis, creating vibration in his throat.

Jack arched his hips, letting out a choked moan. He licked at his slightly chapped lips, feeling the vibrations move throughout his lower half of his body, causing him to shudder. Bunny actually was taking this slow- he was pretty sure they would be done by now if they were doing it the old, normal way of theirs.

Bunny palmed the boys balls, being careful of his claws. He could feel the Jack was getting close so he doubled his efforts. Gently grazing his teeth over the boys length as he started sucking on the boys tip.

The teen let out a small cry, feeling his nerves spasm as his climax washed over him. He came into Aster's mouth with a groan, the hand on Aster's head grabbing a fistful of the soft fur. "A-Ah.."

Aster grinned letting the boys cum drip from his mouth and down between his ass. "I don't think we're gonna need any lube tonight, love~" Bunny shifted so he was settled between Jack's legs. He looked down at the boy and pumped himself again a few times.

Jack moaned quietly, feeling his release run over his entrance and down his backside. He cracked open his eyes, panting slightly as he watched the other stroke himself.

"You ready baby?" Aster asked the boy as he rubbed the tip on his penis over the Jack's cum slicked entrance. He wouldn't move any further though. Not until the other said so.

He bit his lip and nodded, raising the heels of his feet back against his butt, allowing him to offer himself more freely to the other. "A-are you ready?"

"Oh Jack, ya don't even have to ask me that." The Pooka gripped Jack's hips with one paw with the other on the boy's cock. Guiding himself into the boy, Aster groaned happily at the very familiar cool, tightness of Jack's ass.

The teen let out a breathless groan, his toes curling and flexing as he was slowly filled, He would probably never get used to the thick heat of his lover entering him, never. He pushed back against him out of habit, making him clench before relaxing again.

Feeling Jack clench around him like that almost made the hair cum on the spot. Jack just felt too good around him. Aster wanted to grip those hips and pound the boy until he couldn't walk the next morning, but he wanted more to take it slow. This mating session was a special one.

Jack released a shuddered breath, looking up at Aster with a small smile, "I love you, Aster.." He proudly stated, purposely tightening around the other, just because he knew it drove the Pooka mad.

"a-AH~ Jack, I love you, too." Aster's paws flew to grip the boys hips. His claw tip's digging into the soft pale skin. The Pooka hung his head, ears flat back against his neck. His breaths coming out in pants.

The Sprite soon adjusted and wiggled around, pushing his hips down against him, "Move, Cottontail.." He murmured, "You're not having second thoughts, are ya?~"

"Nice and slow remember." Aster grinned, dragging his hips back so the tip was barely in before pushing back in with a snap. Aster did this a few times. Pulling nearly out and pushing back in at an almost agonizingly slow pace. Soon he was moving slightly faster. He leaned down to push Jack's hoodie up and over his head so he could drag his tongue over the others chest.

The Winter Spirit writhed underneath him, letting out small mumbles and pleas for the other to pick up his pace- they were not heard, obviously. He hissed at the hot tongue dragging upwards along his pale skin, the skin feeling tingly in its wake, "S-Slow isn't what you're known for."

Aster smiled against the boys chest. "Every masterpiece starts slowly. Letting the artist get the feel for their work. An artist will take their time with every precious...stroke" On the word "stroke" Aster gave a quick sharp thrust then settle back to his slow pace. "An artist will take his time with every little detail, making sure everything looks perfect." As he spoke the rabbits tongue dragged over Jack's chest once again.

The sudden quick thrust made Jack release a gasp-like moan, his hands gripping at the nest below. He writhed more, feeling like his mind was slowly getting picked apart piece by piece each time the other moved. "A-Aster.." He mumbled, tossing his head back and forth, "S-stop that t-teasing shit.."

"Beg me to~" Aster grinned, slowing his hips further. He moved up and nibbled on the boys ear before he whispered. "Tell me how much you want it." His hands stopped in their place. His thrusts were so slow they almost threatened to stop as well.

Jack whined, shaking his head, "N-No.." He gripped the back of the others head, giving a soft- yet threatening tug, "I-If you stop, I swear to MiM you will not get anything from me for a year."

Aster blinked his green eyes looking deep into Jack's. A smile tugging at the Pooka's lips as his hips began moving faster settling into a nice even pace not to fast, but not to slow either.

Jackson hung onto him, burying his face into the other Guardian's pelt as he wrapped his legs around the rabbit's narrow waist. He let out a relieved sigh at the nice pace the other set up, and he let the other know by soft moans and mewls while he carded his thin fingers through the fur on the others back.

Aster replied to Jacks moans with his own soft grunts. The boy's fingers in his fur felt better than he thought it would have. The Pooka ran his hands over the others body. Leaning forward to press kissed to the boys lips.

The teen felt his lower stomach tighten, causing him to groan against the others lips. He snuck a hand down and gripped his length, stroking himself in time with his lovers steady thrusts. He felt as if his mind was complete mush now- he probably wouldn't be able to answer any question properly without seeming insane.

Bunny broke the kiss and looked down at Jack touching himself. A dopey smile spreading across his face. "Are you close Jacky?" Aster asked. His eyes flicking up to watch the boys face.

The Sprite keened, giving a small nod as he bit down on his lip. He looked up at Aster with hooded eyes, his blue irises at least a shade or two darker. He stopped his stroking and focused on moving his hips back down against each thrust the other gave him, making him whimper quietly.

Aster moved Jack's arm up over his head while reached down between them to stroke Jack's member. Feeling his own release beginning to build Aster's hips started moving faster. His hand speeding up along with his hips.

"A-Aster.." He moaned, the hand of the arm now held up above his head flexing and unflexing as he felt the tightness and heat build and build. He let out a ragged breath as he panted, his eyes screwing shut tightly as his second climaxed finally hit its peak. He arched his back with a soft cry, spilling his release between the both of them.

"Jack~" Aster breathed, feeling the boy clench around him as he came. The sudden tightness drove the rabbit over the edge. His member swelling with cum then spilling messily into the boy.

The boy lay there, panting for breath as he calmed down from his high, "T-That was different.." He mumbled, his body falling lax against the nest, "I liked it.."

Aster gently pulled from the boy and flopped down next to him, laughing breathlessly. "Hey, ya know...I love you Jack Frost." The Pooka smiled, rolling onto his side pulling the boy into a warm hug.

Jack cuddled close into his chest, gripping gently at the fur there, "I love you too, E. Aster Bunnymund~" He kissed the others nose, giving him a tired smile, "And the best part is...the house is still clean. "The Pooka laughed, pressing a kiss into the others hair.

Jackson enjoyed the others laugh- it was something he had begun to hear a lot more over time when he was around. To him, it was perfect. "Here's to another baby.." He mumbled with a yawn, raising a sleepy fist into the air before letting it fall lax against the nest again.

A sleepy smile touched Asters lips. He would have fallen asleep then, but he had something to take care of first. The Pooka shifted and began licking the boy clean. When he was happy with the cleanliness of Jack he began on himself. When he was happy he snuggled down hugging the boy close to his chest.

The Winter Spirit was out like a light, letting out soft, quiet snores into the others chest. His arms wound around him tightly, holding him close as he slept. Here in a few days- a week, at the most- he would probably start feeling ill if Aster did his job correctly.

The Pooka rubbed his chin a top of the boys head, marking him just to make sure everyone knew. This winter spirit belonged to him. Jack pushed the others chin away in his sleep, subconsciously fixing his hair before going still once more. Aster blinked before chuckling and laying down. The hare trailing his fingers gently over the boy's shoulder.

"Bunny..." He mumbled, his arm twitching just slightly, "You're touchin' me.." "Hehe, sorry love." Aster settled for just cuddling the boy, hoping Jack would be okay with this. The boy smiled and sighed against him, "I like it when you call me that.." He whispered, opening his eyes just slightly to peek up at him. Bunny smiled back. "Do ya? I'll have ta remember that."

He leaned up to kiss him, "Four kids, Aster.." Jack muttered, "When's the stopping point~? Or is your little Pooka thingy things always gonna make you want to impress me and sneak me away into your bed..?"

Aster smiled. "Four is a good number, I'm still gonna try sneak you into bed. But I'll go out and get us some more condoms huh?"

* * *

**The End. Again. I received this Role Play chat from a friend on FB. Her and the ones that wrote it gave me FULL permission to some what "rewrite" this and post it here. I hope you enjoyed~  
**


End file.
